The Only Case of Sam Winchester
by BookNerdluver21
Summary: Sam Winchester has been through a lot. Probably a lot more than people think. Angst and Spoilers. Seriously if you haven't caught up to Season 10 DON'T READ THIS.


The Only Case of Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester has been through a lot. Probably a lot more than anyone thinks.

He never really had a mom. Which is pretty much where everything started.

At six months old he had demon blood dripped down his throat.

His mother burned that night, and any hope for a normal life.

As he grew up, he watched his father tore himself apart trying to get revenge.

He watched as Dean did everything he could to give him a happier childhood.

Then he left. The words his father, his _father_, said as he left echoing in the back of his mind for months.

Then he met Jessica. And he was happy.

Then the dreams came. Jessica burning, on the ceiling. He never told anyone. Not even her.

And then Dean came to him asking for help. So he went, just like he used to.

After Constance, and after Dean dropped him back off at Stanford. Jess still burned.

And he almost burned with her. Some days he wishes he did.

He was going to regret not telling her about his life for the rest of his.

But Dean was his rock. He was always there.

Then their dad came back. And everything seemed ok. Until it went to hell. There was the car crash.

And then Dean was in a coma.

Sam saw is dad sell his soul and the Colt to save Dean.

And life continued on. Until The Yellow Eyed Demon stole Sam to find the perfect leader for his war.

And Sam died. He knew that much, what happened during the time he was dead Dean and Bobby never told him.

And Dean sold his soul. To bring Sam back.

And Sam watched as Dean destroyed himself for a year.

He watched as the Trickster killed Dean hundreds, _hundreds_, of times.

Then he watched as Dean was torn apart by Hellhounds.

And he fell back on Ruby, to get revenge on Lilith for what happened to Dean.

Then Dean came back and there were Angels.

And Sam kept drinking demon blood.

It was obvious how much Sam regretted the demon blood as soon as Dean realized what he was doing.

Then he let Lucifer out. _Sam_ let _Lucifer_ out.

No one could understand how much guilt he held for that. Deep inside. He essentially started the apocalypse. And Dean didn't trust him anymore.

Guilt ate at him every day.

So when the time came and he took control back from Lucifer, he jumped.

And it felt like he was being forgiven for what he did.

And then somehow he wasn't in the Cage with Lucifer and Michal and Adam anymore.

But he wasn't Sam anymore.

He didn't sleep, he barely ate. All he did was hunt or have sex.

Until the Djinn were hunting Dean.

And then Dean was back.

Hunting with Dean and Castiel, who Sam (whichever Sam this was) didn't trust very much because he never answered his calls when he desperately needed answers.

And then they discovered that Sam had no soul.

And he was okay with that. He was better and smarter and h didn't have feelings. He was the perfect human.

And then they shoved his soul back into him. Putting up walls that "helped" keep the memories from the Cage sealed so he didn't remember them.

And then Castiel, _Castiel,_ forced the walls to crumble.

And Lucifer came back with endless nights and days that tortured him.

And then Castiel and Dean came and took the nightmare away.

And then Leviathan took away his rock, and his friend, and his surrogate father.

Dean was gone.

Castiel was gone.

And all he could do was drive around.

Then he hit a dog.

He met Amelia, and he stayed with her, hoping that he could forget the pasts torture.

Then Dean came back.

And _everything_ went back to hell.

And Sam started to close the Gates of Hell.

He was _always_ tired.

And Sam thought, after every time he coughed up blood, every time he coughed so hard he thought his ribs would break, '_maybe, just maybe, this is penance for my sins. After this I can rest in peace.' _

Bu then Dean was yelling about how the trials were going to kill him.

And Sam thought '_I'm okay with that, maybe I'll see Jessica again' _

And then the Angels fell.

And Castiel was gone.

And Dean tricked Sam into saying "Yes" to an Angel.

Tricked him into letting an _angel_ control his body.

Then Sam killed Kevin, well Sam says he did it, but it was actually the angel that Dean tricked Sam into saying yes to.

Then Dean took on the Mark of Cain just to kill a demon, not thinking about the consequences. The only thing Dean is worried about is Abbadon right now.

But Sam knows its bullshit. But he rolls with it. Because he's so tired.

Then Metatron kills Dean and everything kind of just stops.

Maybe it was the world realizing it lost one of the only people who gave a damn. Or maybe it was all in Sam's head.

And when Sam checks on his dad brother's body after three days of solid drinking, he feels the chill in the air and sees the empty bed. And the Note.

The first thing he does is curse he stupidity,

The next is to call Castiel,

And the last thing Sam Winchester does after discovering the note his brother,_ who is supposed to be dead,_ left, is cry.


End file.
